MyVampireMusic
by Starpaw77
Summary: When Ethan, Benny, and Rory travel to the lands of MyMusic, what will happen? What possible problems could occur with a supernatural slaying and music loving group? Will MyMusic find out about Ethan, Benny, and Rory's little dirty secret? ...


_**Ok, so I have recently been watching this Youtube show called MyMusic. And I love it! So I have decided that My Babysitter's a Vampire and MyMusic would be a thing. Even their titles are kind of similar. And they also would work so well together! Anyways, yes I will do more of my other fan fiction. This is just a fun series… I hope you enjoy!**_

"_**Hey, Scene!" Metal sat by Scene sitting there happily.**_

"_**Oh hi, Metal, I was just thinking about what I would say to Indie! Hehehe…" Scene giggled to herself.**_

"_**O-k." Metal had a look of being freaked out, he then shook his head slowly directly looking at the camera.**_

"_**Anyies! Starpaw doesn't own My Babysitter's a Vampire or us! Or even this building! Or even Indie! Or even me!" Scene said getting up, 'boy, that girl is hyper!'**_

"_**Starpaw doesn't own My Babysitter's a Vampire or MyMusic, but owns the sort of plot, or not," Intern 2 corrected. **_

"_**Shut up Intern 2!" Indie shouted at Intern 2 coming out his office with a fresh cup of kombucha. **_

_**-=Chapter 1: The MoveMUSICment=-**_

_**(Authors POV, Whitechapel 12:15 PM, Tuesday) **_

"Why should we go to this..? Uh, MyMusic, thing," Benny raised his eyebrow at Rory.

"Because I heard they have super-hot girls, and, and, MUSIC!" Rory said enthusiastically looking like he was having a wonderful dream.

"And exactly why are you mentioning this to us right now?" Ethan asked tilting his head.

"Because, I just saw an ad for it," Rory held up a newspaper. The building was like an office building, sept a little smaller looking; at the front it had a big purple sign saying 'MyMusic', and at the side it had a robotic headphone figure.

"Looks interesting enough," Benny shrugged.

"Then let's go!" Rory jumped around the hallway drifting a little off.

"Rory, were eating lunch, plus it's not even near Whitechapel," Ethan pointed out.

"Yeah, it's in the United States," Benny holding up the newspaper.

"Well, I can fly you all there after lunch!" Rory clapped.

"So we're just supposed to tell our parents 'that our idiot vampire friend flew us to someplace called MyMusic! Yeepie," Benny said sarcastically looking at Rory jump around.

"Good idea Benny!" Rory sat back down at the lunch table they were sitting at.

"I was being sarcastic," Benny sighed irritated.

"We at least have to tell Sarah," Ethan turning his head to the two.

"Why Sarah," Benny said slowly, "Oh! Is it because you LIKE her?!" Benny said enthusiastically teasing him.

"Shut up," He didn't look happy at Benny.

"Anyways, as far as I heard they had different genres of music, whatever that means," Rory shrugged to himself.

"Genres of music, sounds interesting!" They heard a sarcastic voice behind them.

"It is!" Rory turned to the person with a look of fear. He knew who it was.

David was standing behind them with his hairy arms crossed, "I was told to come over here, by Principal Stern."

"What," Ethan turned around quickly.

"You boys are in great trouble," The smirk on the Stern's face wasn't very pleasing as he came up to the three.

_**(Stern's Office, 12:17)**_

They sat in Stern's office as a look of confusion spread across their faces. Stern held his cup of coffee that said 'Worlds Number 1 Best Principal.' He leaned back in his chair with a satisfied expression on his face, sipping his coffee.

"So, you have been looking into MyMusic, ai?" He waved his head back and forth bored.

"Yes? and why would you want to know that," Ethan gave him a glance.

"Because, I think it would be good for you three. I mean it would be almost like a boarding school," He laughed after he had said that.

"You would be sent there forever? Well, at least I can keep entertained!" Rory clapped happily at the half grumpy principal.

"I think all of your parents would approve of this!" Stern got up from his seat chuckling to himself.

"No they wouldn't, would they?" Benny asked confused turning to Ethan.

Stern then picked up his phone on the wall, **(And yes, I am aware it's a phone on the wall, people it's not the end of the world!)** He started dialing their parent's numbers. **(Oh, now, he dialed, still not the end of the world! Come on people!)**

"Oh, yes Ms. Weir, yes, I think Benny would be so excited to go to MyMusic. Mm, mm, oh yes, yes, I think that would be a good idea," Stern then began dialing another number, "Yes Mrs. Morgan, I think it would be a good experience for Ethan to go to MyMusic, yes," He dialed the last number, "Why hello Mrs. Keaner! I hope you're having a good day too, see I was asking if I could allow your son to go to MyMusic. Mm, mm, yeah, yeah, yeah, thank you very much," He then hung up the phone.

"YES! YES!" He jumped around his room, "Now I finally don't need to see any of you hacking overly intelligent people again!" Stern's face was full of happiness.

They all gave him a dirty look of 'Stern's a jerk.'

"Why did you not mention MyMusic to my mom or Benny's grandma?" Ethan narrowed his eyes at the overly happy principal.

"Because, I already talked to them about it, they also want to get rid of you!" Stern clapped.

"I think he put them under some spell or something," Ethan said sarcastically.

"Not for this, my grandma wants me to improve on my music skill, and your mom, well, I really don't know," Benny shrugged.

"I have no idea why they would send us away though," Ethan said to himself.

"I am soooo excited that we are going!" Rory jumped around the office.

"Don't get too excited Rory, otherwise it will clash into my excitement and ruin my dreams of making you children upset," Stern explained firmly.

"Okay, I guess I will just have to hide my excitement till then," Rory stopped jumping around.

_**(MyMusic, 9:34 Wednesday)**_

"I heard new students are coming!" Scene exclaimed happy.

"Students, we've never had students?" Intern 2 tilted his head in confusion.

"Shut up Intern 2!" Indie came out with a fresh cup of kombucha.

"Anyways, I am excited! I love children!" Scene got up and clapped.

"They're not children, they're teens," Indie corrected.

"Hey boss man, guess what I did!" Metal came out of his non-desk office, "What is it this time Metal?" Indie tilted his head.

"I heard there are going to be new members!" He crossed his arms with a smile on his face.

"Everyone's heard of that! Ah, that must make me popular!" Scene got up excited.

"Well, they should be here any minute," Indie checked out the door.

"Rory, for the last time we are not singing karaoke!" Three teenage boys came out of the front door.

"New members, they don't even have styles!" Metal pointed out.

"It's amazing," Rory looked around dreamily.

"Welcome to MyMusic, make sure to have a good time, but not overly good," Indie welcomed them.

"Is it just me or does that girl look emo?" Benny asked Ethan pointing over to Scene.

"I'm not Emo, I'm Scene, see," Scene put both of her fingers to her cheeks, creating a cheeky grin.

"Anyways, get back to work everyone! I will see about these others and see what their genre or stereotype is," Indie commanded everyone.

The group all went back to what they were doing. Indie faced the three teenagers pulling out a pad of paper and a pen.

"Okay, so what do you three want as your 'genres'" He held his pen ready to write, his mustache moved to the right.

"I want to be a rapper. Uh, MC Monstah Bat in the hooouuuuuse!" Rory tried dancing to make himself, look 'cool.'

"Okay, you can stop with that awful dance," Indie began writing rap by the name Rory.

"What are we going to do?" Benny asked Ethan.

"I am not sure. Um, be a part of Rory's crew?" Ethan suggested nervously.

"Rory's crew, I really don't think that would be such a good idea considering, tic, tic," Benny turned to Rory dancing an awful dance.

"I am a-mazing, we are a-mazing!" Rory tried to rap, but really, it wasn't really anything.

"Yeah," Benny nodded slowly.

"Okay, then, do you have any ideas?" Ethan shrugged tilting his head.

"Nope," Benny scrunched up his face.

"Do you guys have a plan yet?" Indie asked holding his pen and paper.

"Nope," They turned to Indie quickly saying at the same time.

"Okay, then I will call you Intern 3," Indie pointed to Ethan, "And you Intern 4," Indie turned to look at Benny.

"Okay then," They both said at the same time.

"Oh, so we have more interns, yay," Intern 2 said unenthusiastically.

"Shut up Intern 2!" Indie turned to Intern 2 with a look of unpleasantness on his face.

"Fine," Intern 2 went back to his office.

"So do we get a desk or an office with swinging chairs?" Rory clapped coming back to the four.

"No, for now I am going to go back to my office and have a fresh cup of kombucha," Indie turned away from them heading back to his office.

_**(Indie's interview time)**_

"Well, they seem nice, but I am not so sure about the blonde one, he seems a little too, Scene-ish," He sipped his kombucha.

"Can I go back to work, Indie?" A voice was heard under Indie's legs.

"Shut up Intern 2! You are working!" Indie yelled at Intern 2 while he relaxed his feet on Intern 2's back.

"Anyways, I think these students might help improve MyMusic," Indie looked proud.

_**I hope you enjoyed this story! I absolutely love MyMusic! And of course My Babysitter's a Vampire, since it is my favorite show, duh! MyMusic's just my favorite web show. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! I think these two shows would be perfect together for many reasons, shall I list them? No, I won't list them.**_


End file.
